These Shadows of Twilight
by The Mouse Who Roared
Summary: Startled, he looked up from his masterpiece to the sea of dark shadows that made up everyone else, panning the room until his eye caught on a burst of color- gold. This is how the future Lord Malfoy was bewitched, and the course of a life was altered. Set in the universe of 'The Magic Time Forgot', the story of Abraxus and Estel- Oneshot.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all characters from the verse belong to JK Rowling; who is not me.

A/N: Yay! I finally got it written, and I hope you all love it! This is a prequel to the main story I've been writing, The Magic Time Forgot, and tells the story of how Abraxus met (and fell for) Estel.

* * *

 **These Shadows of Twilight**

A Prequel

He stared indifferently about the Great Hall, ignoring the drivel of the lower years around him. He didn't need their connections, he was top of the pile. He nodded in acknowledgement as dead grey eyes fell upon him as if reading his thoughts- well almost the top. _'Still'_ he knocked Orion in the gut as he tried to swipe his bacon _'It's good to be king'_. Abraxus swept his blonde hair out of his eyes and stood to follow Tom, Orion snatching a biscuit as he followed after his closest friend. Abraxus smirked as Orion fell in step beside him as they hurried after Tom down the hall.

Orion had been the first to realize their charismatic yet quiet dorm mate was the heir of Slytherin, although Abraxus wasn't much slower on the uptake. A giant basilisk would have been a fairly strong clue in for anyone, let alone the Malfoy heir. Not that the fact had changed much, Abraxus had always had as soft of a spot as a Slytherin could have for the young orphaned Riddle. Now that he had potentially powerful family magic- well that just endeared him even more to Abraxus. A close third behind his childhood friend Orion and Cygnus. Tom having plans to turn the order of the wizarding world on it's head and make it kowtow to him and his friends, well that gave Abraxus a spark to cling to in such a dull existence.

Everyone sucked up to the Malfoys and Blacks, scraping and fighting for their leftovers, Tom and his plans were like a fresh breath of air in the stale castle. A vibrant pulse of crimson in a black world. A game to pass the time before his father made him marry some vain harpy who only sought his status. It was all so very trite.

"Surely not," Cygnus scoffed, leaning back in him armchair. It was empty in the common room, the others having vacated when the three 7th years and lone 6th year sat down and glared into their surroundings.

"Followers," Tom hissed softly, "We need to fill our ranks if we hope to remove those less worthy. We need more than the four of us. No matter how much power and influence we have we can not topple the world on our own."

"We are the Knights, Cygnus. What Tom is saying is that we need pawns." Orion corrected his younger cousin softly.

Abraxus gazed into the fire steadily, watching the flames devour the wood, crackling in victory against the pale resistance.

"What say you Abraxus?" Tom coaxed.

Abraxus looked up to meet the dead grey eyes, "Agreed."

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

Abraxus drew small designs on his parchment, but only a fool would accuse him of such a paltry endeavor as doodling. While Cygnus was probably going to search out people with more muscles than brains- far easier to manipulate- Abraxus was looking for more of a challenge. Someone to make it all more interesting, a worthy adversary to trick into being a pawn, like Yaxley or Lestrange instead of the likes of McNair. Abraxus fiddled with his quill, adding fangs to the snake that was eating the last sentence of the notes he'd taken before zoning out 15 minutes prior. His father had sent him another letter that morning talking about someone's dowries and potential contracts. He'd barely skimmed it before he'd lost interest and crumbled it up.

He sighed as he drew huge flames across the paper- the professor still droning- apparently his snake wanted to be fire breathing.

A soft tinkle of laughter permeated the white noise of his thoughts, bringing him to attention. It wasn't the incessant giggles of self-important heiresses, he'd learned to filter that noise out years ago. He looked up from his masterpiece to the sea of dark shadows that made up everyone else, panning the room until his eye caught on a burst of color- gold. He almost startled out of his chair by the bright contrast, knocking faintly into Orion who eyed his change of demeanor sharply.

The professor ended his lecture, students filing out, when suddenly the gold eyes were before him. So bright, they bore into him like miniature suns. Another soft laugh, "Nice doodle." A hint of vanilla, swish of vibrantly light hair, and she was gone.

Orion grabbed his shoulder giving him a shake, "Abraxus, we have to head to potions. You can finish your artful notes there."

Abraxus nodded, composing himself as he stood. That was- odd.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

Once he'd seen that burst of color he couldn't stop noticing her in his dark grey world. In the Great Hall there was a streak of sunlight from the Ravenclaw table, on the quidditch field he caught a glimpse in the stands. In Dumbledork's class flashes of her honey eyes lit up his vision whenever she glanced back- which was more often than should be normal, yet never quite enough for Abraxus. For some reason her color was better than Tom's; it had something he'd never felt.

"Earth to 'Braxus," Orion murmured, waving his hand in front of his best friend's face, "You're more out of it than usual. Finally lose all desire of engaging in life?"

Abraxus swatted his hand away, irritated he'd lose track of her again. How had he never noticed her before now?

Orion sat down beside him trying to see what the young heir was looking at, "What has you so distracted, or more likely, who?" He followed the line of sight, "Lovegood! Estel Lovegood?" He laughed, "She's a pretty bird alright, but that whole family is a little- you know." He made a motion with his hand, "Although, I guess you aren't all together present at all times either, but still. The Lovegoods wouldn't let you near their daughter if you were deaf, dumb, and wandless."

"Estel Lovegood," Abraxus tried the name out on his tongue, ignoring the calculating look Orion sent him. He liked it.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

He saw her again as he was perusing the book shelves in the library for an essay. She sat in a back corner, oblivious, books moving about her at their own accord wiggling and vying for her attention. Her wand tucked in her hair. He almost dropped his book- wandless magic!

Well, he mulled the idea around for a moment, probably not, she'd most likely put some sort of animation spells on them before he'd shown up, but still. That kind of power, he needed to tell Tom. She would be a perfect recruit. He hesitated while putting the book back, mind whirling. If the two were to be placed together, he doubted he would get both the crimson and the gold. They couldn't co-exist, he knew that at some fundamental level. He looked back at the young woman, this would take some further thought. _'Finally'_ he smiled softly, before exiting the library quietly, _'Something worth my attention.'_

The more he noticed her the more the world slowly came into focus- less dark, more grey. However, as he studied her, he realized she was following him as well. Circling each other, without making contact, but unlike his almost reverent fascination he saw her features bordered on disheartened in his presence. He ignored a firstie trying to ask him something- a furrow of the brow. Batting away a insipid sycophant and following it up with a withering dismissal- a frown. Cygnus cursing some 4th year muggleborns while he stood back with Tom and watched indifferently- a look equally resigned and disappointed. Why did it matter, they were beneath him, beneath them both.

His silver tongue recruited some pawns for their cause, Yaxley and Lestrange falling easily under his sway, and Tom was delighted. But the crimson didn't hold a candle to the gold. The warmth was missing.

Frustrated and a bit beside himself at her omnipresent disapproval, he tried to make an effort to engage in the present. Someone asked for the marmalade at breakfast, and he passed it with a courteous smile- the third year blushed, practically fainted, and the sunlight across the hall gave a tilt of acknowledgement seeming just a tad brighter. A stuttering suck-up asked him to give his regards to Lord Malfoy, and he clapped him on the shoulder with a nod- a faint tinkle of muffled laughter. He stepped in to prevent Goyle from hexing a young Gryffindor- a dazzling smile.

He sat in the courtyard enjoying a treat in the rare warm autumn day. Tom was off schmoozing with Slughorn no doubt, leaving the Black cousins and Abraxus to their own devices.

Cygnus filched a sweet from his cousin's pile, popping it quickly into his mouth with a sneaky grin. "I'm just saying, it's weird you're marrying my sister." He shuddered, "I mean, she's your cousin!"

Orion snorted, hoarding his Honeyduke's chocolate a little closer for better protection, "We're all related in some sort of fashion these days, with not wanting to dilute our bloodlines and all. Besides," He caught a Every Flavored Bean in his mouth, "I get along well with Walburga. She's also as crazy as Tom about purity and the rise of the old dark families, so she'll only aid our future endeavors. Plus, she's fetching to look at and way easier to deal with than Druella! That witch is going to drive you up a wall with her non-stop decorum speeches." He shivered to himself, "No thank you."

Cygnus shrugged, "At least she knows her role in society. My house will run smoother than well rehearsed spellwork. And when you get under her skin, she is feisty." His grin bordered on lewd, "I like my witches wound-up so I can unravel them."

Orion blanched, "Ugh, and there went my appetite." He knocked away Abraxus' searching hand from his chocolate, "For dinner, not dessert."

Abraxus gave a halfhearted smile, then continued staring off, mind elsewhere.

Cygnus sighed, "You've always been a bit above-it-all Abraxus, but right now you're borderline absent. What is going on in that devious mind of yours?"

Orion let out a wolfish grin, "His heart has been stolen by a nymph that walks between this world and The Beyond."

Cygnus gave him an odd look as the Malfoy heir snapped sharply back into reality, "Watch your tongue. No one has a spell on me."

"Yeah," Cygnus snorted, "Malfoy's heart is long hardened, just like the rest of us."

Orion smirked, "No, Abraxus has gone soft over the Lovegood heiress," He ignored Cygnus' gasp, "He watches her whenever she is in the room, you can see the life creeping back into Malfoy's eyes when she's around. He might even have a pulse again."

Abraxus stood abruptly shaking off the teasing of his friend, "Don't assume shit. I just think she could be a great asset- she's powerful."

Cygnus burst into laughter, missing his cousin's disapproving glance at Malfoy's bluster, "Tom won't let women into the ranks. Hell, none of us will, much to Walburga's sorrow no doubt. And if you think a light bird like that is going to just trapeze into the paws of such a dark predator than you have another thing-"

"Excuse me," the voice was soft and warm, carrying a quality that was both melodious and ancient, "May I join you gentlemen?"

Cygnus choked on his tongue, coughing while Orion pounded on his back and Abraxus nodded dumbly. Estel laughed gently sitting between Abraxus and Orion, swiping a piece of Honeyduke chocolate with an air of innocent challenge.

She grinned biting into the sweet. The boys just stared at her flummoxed.

Orion was the first to gather himself, "So, what brings you to grace our company this afternoon Milady Lovegood?"

"Hogsmeade is on the morrow, and I wanted to know if Young Lord Malfoy would escort me into town. My brother is ill and my friends are busy studying for the Transfiguration test." She gazed steadily at the stunned heir, "He has been pacing on the periphery of my study area in the library for the past fortnight." Orion discretely elbowed his gwaffing cousin, "I thought I'd offer despite the rules of propriety since I tire of waiting for him to move past his..."

"Stalking?" Orion helped dryly, Abraxus coming to his senses enough to smack him.

"Shyness."

Cygnus fell off the low wall they were perched on, whooping with laughter while Abraxus glared a hole into the ground beet red. Orion took in the scene, having never seen any real expression post childhood on Abraxus' face except boredom until this last month.

"Of course Milady. Abraxus will be more than happy to escort you; maybe you would even be so kind to join the rest of us for tea while there? Cygnus and I will be escorting young ladies Rosier and Black."

Estel nodded firmly, laying a hand briefly across one of Malfoy's causing him to jerk his head back up to stare at her, as if a blind man who was seeing for the first time.

"That sounds lovely. Thank you for your time Milord." She nodded and swept away.

Cygnus stared after trying to reel in his shock while Orion studied it all, missing nothing.

"Well, Maybe your case isn't as hopeless as I thought."

To say the Hogsmeade trip wasn't strained would be like a slap in the face of good breeding. However, Orion took in the miniature trainwreck of his overly enamored best friend with bemusement while the Lovegood heiress took it in stride.

Walburga did her best to play nice for Orion's sake as much as Abraxus'. They had grown up together, making Malfoy practically family, and if he was besotted over the loon, then she could deal with her until he got over his infatuation.

Druella walked about looking like she had something foul smelling under her nose at all times, but she was too well bred to verbalize her discontent with the light witch in their midst.

Poor Abraxus spent most of the trip falling over himself, unsure if this was reality or a dream. He nearly poured tea all over himself and the rest of the group, about dropped the books she handed him in the bookstore, and missed half of the questions his friends asked as he was too caught up by this woman with honey eyes. But she smiled at him in encouragement and gave her tinkling laugh, as his heart thawed a bit more and the greys of his reality colored slightly warmer.

He shyly asked to escort her to the next Hogsmeade trip and her radiant smile was the only answer he needed.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

The winter holiday was upon them, and Abraxus found himself pacing in the library waiting for Estel to arrive. They had been to three Hogsmeade trips and spent every other night studying together in the library. He was unsure how, or why, Cygnus and Orion continued to cover for his sporadic absences with Tom, him having missed half of their meetings in the past month, but they managed it without being asked. He knew Tom's patience was starting to wear thin, but he didn't know if that was his dream anymore. He didn't need a game to distract him from the monotony since she had tilted his world and given him a taste of how life could be.

He sighed, running his hands through his hair as he stewed. Hopefully Estel wouldn't be much longer. He wanted to talk to her about forever, see if she was willing to give him her hand. Maybe even have the matter taken care of between their families by Christmas.

She waltzed into their quiet section of the library, gliding past his frantic pacing to sit on the edge of the table. Abraxus paused mid stride, then turned quickly, moving to stand before her.

He cautiously knelt in front of her taking her hand in his, "Estel," the name fell from his lips like a prayer, "While we are both from the old lines, our ancestors and family alliances are distinctly different, and your parents will probably strike me down where I kneel. But, would you consider my suit? I want to grow old walking with you in the Malfoy garden." he gave a playful tug to a few strands of her riotous blonde hair, "I want to braid flowers in your hair well after it's grey. I want to see you holding our child, and grandchild, and great-"

"Careful Abraxus,"Estel whispered, halting him in his tracks, "You are envisioning a future which will not be." At his searching look she let her mind carry her down paths he couldn't follow, her eyes losing focus as they glimpsed ahead, "We will see our children enter their majority, yet not live to see the following generation born. Our hair will not be grey when we leave this world, our hands clasped into The Beyond. For to walk with me is to walk against the coming night already in motion."

Abraxus took a step back from her, trembling, "Such a short life?! You give me hope with your laugh and smiles, yet tell me my demise. I have plans- ambitions."

Estel hummed, "Do you?" She gazed out the window, "If you marry another you will live to see your child grow, and their child grow, and so on. You will turn grey and watch the world burn, but you will never truly live in it. Drifting as you do now, just a specter watching the whole world pass you by." She turned her honey eyes on him, piercing through to his soul.

"Tom is looking for a way to harness immortality." Abraxus scrambled to make this right, to have it all, "Join us, and we can be together, yet live to see generations of Malfoys born. We can build a legacy, and never worry about death."

Estel eyed him shrewdly, taking in his sincerity and demeanor, she pulled away from him saddened. "Do not underestimate the magnitude of a short life well lived. Death is not to be feared, only a fool tries to subvert nature. I will not follow you on a path behind Tom Marvolo Riddle. His fate and mine are at odds, pitted against each other- for I guard the light." She reached forward, touching his face, "You must choose- a long life or a life so full it will feel like we lived a thousand. For what does it matter if you live forever, if you never truly live at all?"

Abraxus stumbled away from her, clutching onto the bookshelves for support as he fled. His hopes were crushing in on him and by the time he'd made it down near the dungeons the gentle tones of color the gold had brought to his vision sputtered out as once again his world went dark.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

"Eternity boys!" Tom crowed, ringing in the New Year with a smile full on his face, "We will harness magics beyond even those of our kin- living evermore." His eyes pierced into his three fellow knights, his energy contagious. "Can you picture it? All will tremble before us as we ascend to the pinnacle of society, reigning for eons as gods."

Cygnus raised his glass laughing, "Count me in Tom! I will follow you to the gates of Hell to take the mantel of immortality."

Orion saluted with his fire whiskey, "Sounds like quite the adventure. This world needs a good shake and why shouldn't we be the ones to do it?" He nudged a sullen Abraxus beside him as he toasted. The Malfoy heir hadn't been himself since the end of last term. The hint of a spark he'd seen in his eyes for the first time in ages snuffed out.

Abraxus plastered a grin on his face, raising his glass as the others cheered, downing them in one go. But the Scion of Malfoy couldn't get in the mood, all he could think on was the young witch his father had made him dine with at Christmas- his dull existence sealed. While his head continued to ring with Her parting words.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

Classes in the new year went by as monotonous as the last six and a half years had done. The term was coming to a close, graduation looming, their last Hogsmeade weekend was today- not that it mattered. Tom had scheduled a meeting for all of them to attend instead. His grand kick off to their future of eternal glory. Besides, it had snowed today; a freak snow in May. Only the dedicated upperclassmen desiring a last hoorah and addle-headed students had braved Hogsmeade. Gold eyes swam in his minds eye and he harshly threw them back out. Abraxus glared down at the letter before him, signing his acquiescence of his father's request.

"Tom's meeting starts in less than a minute. We need to be there, now." Cygnus moaned, falling back on Malfoy's bed with a dramatic sigh. "What is taking you so long?"

Abraxus hummed barely listening, "Just finishing this letter to Father. He let me know this morning that he was signing a marriage contract for me with Laurin Rockwood on the morrow." He sealed his response and moved mechanically to tie it to his eagle owl's awaiting leg. He ignored his best friends' searching looks that could have been construed as concern had they not been Slytherins.

Orion shot his arm out to catch the Malfoy heir before he reached his owl. Abraxus halted at the restraint, his dead eyes boring into the Black heir's seemingly indifferent ones.

"Dammit! You're killing me Abraxus," Orion growled, running his hand roughly through his hair. Tom would be most displeased, but Abraxus, well Abraxus was like an extension of himself- practically blood. And if there was one thing Blacks put above all else, it was blood.

"Get out of here before I regret this."

Abraxus looked at him startled as the restraining hand loosened and snatched the parchment from his hand.

"You're the worst Slytherin I ever met, can't cut out the sentiment without entirely ripping out your very essence as a wizard. I for one refuse to stare at your pathetic face from now through eternity as you move through life like a phantom, barely partaking at all. Merlin knows why I put up with you!" He glanced over Abraxus' parchment, pulled out his wand and cast a charm changing the message. He ruffled through the stunned young Malfoy's robes locating his seal and formalized the letter anew. He attached it to Malfoy's eagle owl and sent it out the window, turning once more to his best friend.

"What are you still doing here? Go! It's done." He shoved his stupefied friend out the door. Cygnus threw his scarf at him, "Hurry you fool."

With a mute nod, Abraxus pulled the scarf around him and stumbled out, past the common room, and through the castle.

"What does it matter if you live forever, if you never truly live at all?"

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

Tom paced the abandoned classroom back and forth. Where was Malfoy and the Blacks?

As if summoned, Orion stepped into the room with all of the commanding presence of the Scion of Black, Cygnus at his heels. The assembled students looked up at the late entrance from where they kneeled on the cold stone. Tom glowered, "And Abraxus?"

Orion cleared his throat, schooling his features, "Lord Malfoy has called his son to heel- he will be unable to join in our quest for the foreseeable future. He is to focus solely on his responsibilities as the Malfoy heir."

Tom's eyes bled crimson.

Black magic spilled from his person, covering his writhing followers as they screamed. Orion and Cygnus took a step back from the cries of the pawns and the maniac gleam in their enraged friend's eye.

"Welcome to the future, knights," Tom crooned, sizing the Black cousins up, "Our eternal rule begins now."

Orion crushed his mind's last plea of caution and moved forward, blocking out the shrill cries of the masses, nodding his ascent. There was no backing out- they were committed.

-#-

\- These Shadows of Twilight -

-#-

 _ **Dear Father,**_

Lord Malfoy poured himself a scotch as he absently perused the letter.

 _ **I am writing in regards to your missive this morning.**_

He entered what felt like the hundredth building in the small village, glancing about wildly his demeanor in complete disarray. He glanced down every alleyway, looking for his glimmer of gold to no avail. Finally exhausted, Abraxus leaned on his knees, panting in the snow.

He gave a final scan of the village, the sun had set- everything was grey. His world was always grey. He stood, preparing to leave when he caught a glint of honey gleaming from the corner of his vision. He turned to stare at the figure standing in the light of the bookstore's lantern.

 _ **I will not marry Young Lady Rockwood.**_

He pushed off in her direction, bobbing slightly as if in a daze. The world was finally coming into focus. He stopped just outside of the ring of light cast from the lantern that bathed her features against the night. He was within arms reach of her, he could see the puffs of her breath. Her golden eyes lit up, mesmerizing.

 _ **I have found favor with the Daughter of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Lovegood.**_

She held a hand out to him, but he hesitated pulling back.

"I will ruin your good name," Abraxus choked out, hating himself and cursing the choices of his family in that moment. He stared at the ground unwilling to meet her eye as he gathered his thoughts through his shame. "Your friends will snub you in the streets. You will no longer be able to walk in sunlight, for my path til now has been the pitch black of night. Your curse will be my love for you. But if you will have me, I will take these few years with you and live them so full they would seem a thousand."

Her gentle laugh rang out, like the soft chiming of bells, causing Abraxus to look up at her. Estel locked her eyes with his, her voice strong, "If you can not walk in the sun, then let us forge a path of our own- where neither light nor dark can claim dominion- in these fleeting shadows of twilight."

 _ **We are betrothed.**_

Lord Malfoy bellowed in rage throwing his liquor- glass and all- into the fire with a roar.

 _ **Be happy for me Father.**_

He reached out, placing his hand in hers. Estel smiled radiantly, and his world lit up in color as he grounded himself fully in reality. "Yes," He pulled her to him, bringing his mouth down to meet hers, a vow on his lips.

 _ **Your Son,**_

 _ **Abraxus Malfoy**_

"In these twilight hours, we'll hold back the coming night."

* * *

A/N: To all my 'The Magic Time Forgot' fans, thank you so much for reading this and please let me know what you think! You know how I love reviews :D

If you like this and haven't read TMTF, then please take a look at the big story I've been working on for over a year which this is the prequel for. It's a time travel story with Hermione as the main protagonist. I promise you'll love it- at least I hope so :)


End file.
